Momoyama Aria
Momoyama Aria (桃山 アリア) is the main protagonist of the fanseries Seasonal Sweetheart ♡ Pretty Cure. Her alter ego in the series is Cure Dolce (キュアドルチェ), the Pretty Cure of spring. Her catchphrase is "Blooming!" Appearance Aria has pale skin, her eyes are purple and she has long hot pink wavy hair. Attached on her hair are two small bow hair clips, green and pink, both on one side. She is shorter than an average 12 year-old. Her casual clothes include a long sleeved light green blouse, a frilly pink skirt and pink ballerina shoes with the same shade. Personality Aria is a very friendly and happy-go-lucky cheerful girl. She loves to try new things, but she is very careful unless it involves risking herself to save someone she loves the most. She is a huge fan of light colors as well as having a habit of cuddling soft things. There are a lot of times where she would get extremely nervous and she hates being the center of attention. She can become emotional easily as well as crying whenever she is touched or moved. Relationships Friends * Komachi Suzu – When Suzu and Aria first meet, they both bump into each other when running late for classes, and they exchange their interests in arts and music. When Aria tries to protect Suzu from danger, she then joins her in the battel, and they become good friends. * Yukiko Rui – Rui often likes to tease Aria and spooks her out of nowhere. However, she can also sometimes become a bit assertive towards her, but it only shows that she cares about her and she wouldn't mean to hurt her. * Kasumi Hanayo – Regarding fashion sense, Aria admires Hanayo's creative ideas. She helps her with the right outfits, and Hanayo believes cute clothes suit Aria the most. * Moroboshi Subaru – Subaru and Aria are best friends, as he gives her some wise advice and he often compliments her. The two eventually fall in love with each other after Aria (as Dolce) rescues Subaru from any harm. * Shirabe Hanabi – Hanabi is another one of Aria's best friends. She would help her with homework or push her to not slack off as much. Sometimes Aria finds her lectures boring, but Hanabi is doing the best she can to keep her inspired. Cure Dolce Appearance As Cure Dolce, her hair changes to a lighter pink color, tied up into two small ponytails. One of them has two flowers attached and the other one has a light green bow. Her eyes change to light green. Transformation She uses her Seasons Compact to transform to Cure Dolce. Her personal compact has a pink and green pen that makes her draw the flower symbol so she can transform. Character design Cure Dolce.png Songs Solo * Blooming Sunshine * Pastel * Dreaming! Duet * Colorful Diamonds (with Suzu, Rui and Hanayo) * Everlasting Love (with Subaru) Trivia * Her cure's name "Dolce" is Italian for "sweet", given that she is a very caring person who loves flowers. * Her zodiac sign is Aries. * Aria's signature symbol is a pink flower. * Her favorite animals are rabbits and butterflies. * In the Glitter Force dub, her names are Liliana and Glitter Flower. * She shares her voice actress with Maruyama Aya from the ''Bandori ''franchise. Gallery Seasonal Sweetheart.png|Dolce in the cover Subaru x Aria (SSPC).png|Aria kissing Subaru's cheek Aria and her sketchbook.png|Aria and her sketchbook Category:Characters Category:Pretty Cures Category:Pink Cures Category:Lead Cures Category:Seasonal Sweetheart